My Beloved Twin Brother
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Semi-canon [Jr./Rubedo POV] setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Albedo. Sebuah penyesalan yang terus berdiam dalam lubuk hatinya setelah ia membunuh sang immortal. /Warning : a bit of twincest/drabble


**Xenosaga Fanfiction**

 **"My Beloved Twin Brother"**

 **Disclaimer: Xenosaga and its characters are copyright of Namco**

 **Warning : semi-canon/albedoxrubedo**

 **Happy Reading, all..**

 **With Love,**

 **Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Nyatanya semua ini telah berakhir semenjak hari dimana Rubedo melepas genggaman tangannya dari Albedo. Ia telah memutuskan link mereka semua. Ia telah membunuh saudara-saudaranya, membiarkan U-DO merasuki mereka semua. Ia telah membuat Nigredo terluka parah-bahkan nyaris meninggal bila chaos dan Canaan tidak datang membawa mereka. Ia memang patut dikata sebagai seorang monster seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh saudara lainnya. Sang Red Dragon, seseorang yang dipercayai memiliki antibody yang kuat terhadap gelombang U-DO telah mengkhianati U.R.T.V., bahkan..ia telah membuat adik kembarnya sendiri menjadi gila.

Sampai saat ini Rubedo masih meragukan alasan mengapa Ayah mereka, Dmitri Yuriev, menyuruh mereka semua untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap U-DO pada saat itu. Bila, Rubedo menyadari ambisi ayahnya lebih cepat, ia pasti tidak akan memulai ritual itu. Sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah mengerti.. Miltia yang hancur lebur dalam penglihatannya bila mereka meneruskan ritual itu. Bukan hanya dirinya, atau bahkan anggota U.R.T.V lainnya, tetapi seluruh mahkluk hidup yang saat itu menginjakkan kaki mereka di Miltia akan musnah dalam hitungan menit.

Sebuah penglihatan Rubedo pada saat itu, dimana ia segera mengambil resiko yang sangat fatal.

Pemuda berhelai scarlet itu masih bisa merasakan detak jantung sang adik. Meskipun ia terpisah dari Albedo, ia masih dapat merasakan keberadaannya. Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah satu. Dari sekian banyak kloning yang diciptakan, hati Albedo berdempetan dengan punggung miliknya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan detakan jantung sang adik sampai saat ini.

Mereka berbeda, meskipun seluruh kloning memiliki wajah yang sama. U.R.T.V 001-665 memiliki rupa yang sama, tidak memiliki perbedaan apapun. Hanya 4 kloning terakhirlah yang memiliki perbedaan.

Rubedo, U.R.T.V 666 sekaligus ketua dari divisi laki-laki, memiliki helaian kemerahan dengan mata sebiru langit. Albedo, sang adik kembar memiliki helaian berwarna putih dengan pantulan ungu. Citrine, ketua dari U.R.T.V divisi perempuan, mempunyai helaian dan mata kekuningan, dan kloning terakhir, Nigredo, memiliki helaian hitam dengan mata hijau.

Salah satu kekuatannya lah yang membuat pertumbuhannya lambat. Berbeda dengan Albedo yang memiliki regenerasi yang cepat, selain antibody-nya yang kuat terhadap U-DO, Rubedo dapat memperlambat pertumbuhan miliknya. Bahkan semenjak 14 tahun berlalu, hanya Rubedo yang masih memiliki rupa yang sama dengan mereka di masa lalu. Sedangkan Albedo dan Nigredo, mereka telah tumbuh layaknya seorang pria dewasa. Sedangkan dirinya tetap pada penampilan ketika ia berumur 12 tahun.

* * *

Sial. Sial. Sial!

Albedo tahu, ia telah mengetahui semua dari awal! Mengapa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Bila ia tahu bahwa pertarungan mereka saat itu akan membawa Albedo pada kematiannya, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak akan bertarung dengan Albedo.

Membunuhnya sama saja dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Bila ia tahu bahwa sang immortal akan pergi meninggalkannya, ia tidak akan terpancing untuk pergi kesana.

Biar bagaimanapun, ambisi Rubedo adalah membawa Albedo kembali ke Durandal. Membawa mereka kembali agar keduanya-bersama dengan Nigredo dapat kembali berkumpul. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan olehnya?

' _Mengapa wajahmu tampak seperti seseorang yang akan kehilangan seorang teman dekat, Rubedo?'_

'Ya, tentu saja, bodoh! Kau adalah bagian dari diriku yang lain, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa sedih!' perkataan yang Rubedo ucapkan hanya dalam hatinya, sebagai gantinya, hanya rona wajah yang dipenuhi kekhawatiranlah yang muncul pda saat itu.

Ia kembali mengingat dengan jelas perkataan yang dilontarkan sang adik tepat sebelum Kirschwasser membawanya.

 _'ah, lihatlah Rubedo. akhirnya aku bebas.'_

terbebas dari kutukan immortal miliknya.

Mengapa Albedo harus pergi secepat itu? Dia bahkan belum menjadi kakak yang baik baginya. selama 10 tahun terakhir ini ia telah membiarkan Albedo seorang diri, dan hal yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu kembali adalah perang. Ketika Albedo membawa MOMO pada Song of Nephilim, ketika mereka merasuki ingatan Sakura dalam diri MOMO demi membuatnya utuh kembali, ketika Albedo memanggilnya, semua diakhiri oleh perang.

Bukan berarti Rubedo tidak iba pada Albedo. Ia senang bahwa akhirnya Albedo mendapatkan sebuah kematian, hal yang sangat diinginkannya sebagai immortal. Tetapi ia bahkan belum berbicara banyak dengannya.

dan sekarang, ketika Albedo menghilang ia baru merasakan itu semua.

Detak jantung yang selama ini terus ia rasakan pada dada kanan-nya kini telah lenyap. Detak jantung yang dirasakan selama 26 tahun dirinya didunia seketika itu juga lenyap.

Dan Rubedo kini baru menyadari betapa berartinya keberadaan kecil Albedo dalam dirinya. Keberadaan dari Albedo yang selama ini terus menemaninya secara tidak langsung.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
